


Wrong Game Show!

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Sterek Endgame, Family Feud - Freeform, Game Shows, M/M, Misunderstandings, NOT A Dating Show, POV Stiles, Yet Derek and Stiles Still Flirt, happy endings, multiple parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he is playing Family Feud... and not some dating show! But he can't help thinking perhaps he can get the sexy man from the other team's number... and perhaps a date after?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> I was in the midst of writing this, but I have not been able to just sit down and write it,  
> despite having a very c;ear plan. So I decided to make it multiple parts (chapters) and not one massive long fic.  
> I reckon this way would make it more interesting, and easier to write.  
> So I hope you enjoy this part.  
> Au Revouir!

The small drop of sweat that was bordering on his hairline descends down Stiles’ neck and onto his collarbone. As the show lights eliminate onto his skin, warming it under his finger tips, he vibrates with nerves. Why did he come up with this idea? Oh, right the money. The bane of his father’s and his existence.

Do not get Stiles wrong, they are certainly not poor, however John Stilinski as Sheriff, even though gets a decent amount of money, he is only Sheriff of the small town of Beacon Hills. So a little extra money to get Stiles and his brother from another mother, Scott through college would be appreciated.

At the time, Stiles thought applying to be in Family Feud would we a genius idea. It did seem easy enough when watching on television; therefore he saw no real harm in trying. But now that he was standing under those bright lights, feeling the heat, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

In his moment of distraction, the producer was signalling the game’s start and finally Stiles’ nerves skyrocketed as he heard the crowd cheering.

“Welcome to Family Feud, I am your host Steve Harvey. Today we have the Stilinski-McCall Family playing the Hale family; both families are from Beacon Hills, California” as the host pointed to the Hale family, Stiles’ eyes glanced across the row starting from the end.

Peter Hale and CEO of Hale Security stood tall and proud in his signature back V neck. It was not often you see the man commercially in a V neck, however as a fellow Beacon Hill tenant and the son of the Sheriff, he often saw the man running around. Next to him stood Talia Hale, Peter’s sister and mother of the Hale children.

Although Stiles and Scott went to school with Cora, who caught Stile’s eye as he looked next to Talia, and waved enthusiastically, they were not so familiar of the other two children of Talia. Although continuing to look down the line he saw a similar looking female next to Cora. From Stiles’ knowledge he assumed this is Laura.

Stiles was about to eye the final member of the Hale clan, when he and such member were called to the podium for the first question. Quickly rushing up front and centre and not really paying attention he shook the operant’s hand and placed his shaking hands on the buzzer.

“Nervous?” a gruff voice questioned, making Stiles’ head shoot up as the other male pressed his buzzer. Stiles’ mouth fell open as he looked at the handsome creature before him. Wrapped in a leather jacket and jeans, Stiles was drawn to his face, where a pair of bright green eyes looked back at him. The tip of his mouth curving into an almost smirk, framed with the most delicious scruff.

That momentary lapse of... blankness he missed the question, hesitating he slowly said “werewolf?” the audience burst into laughter, so did Steve.

“Stiles is that your final answer?”

“Ummm yes?”

“Okay, for the question, name one item your wife would not want to find in your car after you being at a strip club, you answered werewolf” Stile’s head fell then as he heard the sound of failure. He cursed under his breath, and watched as the Hales cheered at winning. Definitely not as easy as he thought.

Obviously the Hales chose to play, answering down the line “Lingerie, The Stripper, Jewellery, and Phone number” correctly before reaching the 3 crosses. The tables were then turned, and the Stilinski-McCall family were in play.

Steve turned to Stiles, repeating the question and asking for his answer. Thinking quickly, he automatically yelled “Glitter” remembering his trip to the strip club with Scott for his bachelor party. The stuff took weeks to get rid of. Hearing the ding, the family erupted into a cheer, hugging Stiles.

From across the stage, he watched as Mister Sexy clap his hands. Their eyes caught each other, and the male winked at Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but feel the blush rush over his chest, and up his face, causing it to heat up. Stiles won’t lie, he may have imagined himself covered in glitter with Derek. It most certainly is a tempting thought.

“Okay, next question. Laura, and Sheriff, stand up to the podium.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey,   
> I decided to give up on studying, and try and right some more.  
> I think it turned out okay? Yeah...  
> Hope you enjoy this addition.  
> BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE

Stiles watched his father walk up to the podium, give the eldest Hale child a firm hand shake and a “good luck” before putting on his game face. Stiles knew that his father wanted to win, not only for the money to pay for Scott and Stiles’ college tuition, but he has been dying to finally get that ring for Melissa. After all it is her birthday soon.

“Okay Laura, John. Top 6 answers on the board, name a body part that you think would sell for the most money.” Stiles almost laughed, but quickly slapped his hand over his mouth to contain the sound.

Laura speedily pushed the buzzer, and Steve turned to her.

“My buns” The crowd cheered, and a ding sounded, displaying her answer on the board at 5th place. Steve then turned to John and awaited his answer.

“Ummm, my biceps?” It wasn’t meant to be a question, despite coming out as one. The failure sound rung throughout the studio, showing a big red cross on the screen. Stiles slow clapped anyway, even though he was disappointed. As John moved back to his side of the stage, Steve moved to the Hales.

Again, the Hales chose to play. Steve struck up conversation with Cora, asking her about what year she is in, what she is studying... it all lasted a few minutes, before he repeated the question to Cora.

“My legs?” it showed up on screen, with 11 people choosing that answer. The host moved along the line to Talia, asking the question again.

“My boobs” in that moment Stiles could see Derek bowing his head in embarrassment. Stiles thought he looked awfully cute like that. His ears even looked like they were tinged pink. When Derek looked up again and caught Stiles’ eyes, Stiles freaked out and quickly averted his eyes.

Turns out Derek perhaps didn’t have to be embarrassed about the answer, considering it jumped up at second. Stiles could hear Scott groan. They are going to lose this round. Steve moved again to Peter, who answered his face. The crowd laughed out, but disappointment showed when the answer was not on the board.

This earned the Hales a cross.

It then came back to Derek, and Stiles could not help the small excitement of being about to openly stare at Derek. Derek showed he was a smart cookie, answering “brain”.

“Good answer for a college student.” The host commented. Stiles couldn’t agree more. Sexy and smart, Stiles thinks he is in love.

With only one cross to their name, and two more answer on the board. Stiles felt his hands sweat. He quickly rubbed them against his jeans, as Steve returned back to Laura. With a smile the woman answered.

“How about my beautiful, dancing feet?” Laura did a little jig on the spot before waiting for her answer to be confirmed. But the failure sound rung out.

Cora looked at Derek, and Stiles could see Derek mouthing “heart” to her. She nodded, just as Steve showed up in front of her reading the question out again.

“Heart” Cora said confidently. With 2 crosses, Stiles was getting nervous for them. Then he heard the bing, and he cheered along with the crowd. He caught Derek’s eyes, and watched as Derek made a finger heart in his direction. The breath was knocked out of his chest.

So much so, he didn’t hear Talia Hale answer hands and get the final cross. When he heard Scott’s voice speak out, it pulled him out of this daze.

“My eyes” Stiles saw everyone nodding in agreement, but his face fell when he saw the cross get displayed. The Hales jumped and hollered at their win. It turned out that hair was the top answer. He won’t mind buying someone Derek’s hair.... god that was creepy.

Everyone was directed to have a break, everyone split off.

Melissa and John approached Talia and Peter, to have “adult conversations”, while Cora went to talk to Scott and Allison. Laura found herself flirting with the camera man, which left Derek and Stiles just standing there, neither looking at the other.

Derek cleared his voice.

“Hi, I am Derek.”

“I know” Stiles responded, finally look up into those green portals.


End file.
